Culture Day
"Culture Day" is the second of the two holiday specials of the third season of Camp Camp, and is the 40th episode overall. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 7th, 2018 and was made public on the RT website on December 8th, 2018. Official Synopsis Plot It's culture day at Camp Campbell, where the campers share their personal heritage with everyone else. However, the initial results are lackluster: Nerris is using Vinyamar as her homeland, Ered's heritage is mostly classified besides some rainbow flags, and Max's Hindu culture is represented by a picture of Gandhi. David expresses disappointment, threatening to cancel the Feast of Flavors he had planned. However, the camp is impressed by Neil's display, full of Jewish items his father sent over. When Neil is asked about Hanukkah, he is surprised to learn the rest of the camp is interested in learning about his culture, even Dolph (to everyone's relief). Neil explains some of the basics of Hanukkah, including the eight days, the presents, and the chocolate gold coins, all of which impresses his friends. He then starts to tell the history, but when they start to lose interest he starts making up details, claiming that Judas Maccabee had super powers and became the King of North and gained the love of a powerful dragon queen. Only Max seems to realize Neil is describing Game of Thrones, but Neil leads the group away, starting to explain the story of how Judas Maccabee got the Infinity Gauntlet. The counselors and the Quartermaster are not having so much luck: not only are the Flower Scouts opening a day spa at the same time as the feast, but the Platypus has eaten all the items for the Feast of Flavors, leaving only a can of Sham that is definitely expired. Neil has gained a cool-boy attitude among the campers for his stories. Max warns Neil that he needs to cut down on the lying before he goes too far, but Neil ignores his warning and starts to attract suspicion from the other campers. Max happens upon a book Neil has about the story of Hanukkah, and sees an opportunity to call him out. As David panics, Gwen and Quartermaster think about their options, of which there are not many. However, Gwen notices the Platypus vomit on the flyer about the Flower Scouts' spa, which gives her an idea. Max is about to expose Neil to the rest of the campers, but they are already suspicious of the inconsistencies in Neil's story. Seeing him trapped, Max covers for Neil by telling the campers that it's just hard to keep track of all the details and hands over the book for Neil to read aloud. As Neil reads the actual story of Hanukkah, Gwen and Quartermaster head to the Flower Scouts' camp and start tossing the Sham around the grounds for the Platypus to eat. The relaxing Flower Scouts head outside to find the camp covered in stench, and are promptly attacked by the vomiting Platypus, who proceeds to make a mess and mayhem of the camp while Gwen and the Quartermaster steal the food. Neil finishes his story, which the campers all agree was better. Nikki proclaims they should celebrate Hanukkah immediately, only to learn it does not start until December. Max suggests there's probably similar food at David's feast, and the campers all gather in the dining hall for the Feast of Flavors, prepared by Gwen and Quartermaster stole from the Flower Scouts. David expresses pride that everything worked out, and absolutely nothing shady happened that he needs to investigate. Gwen and the Quartermaster relax at the spa, while the Platypus continues to attack the Flower Scouts. Features Main Characters * Neil * Max * Nikki Supporting Characters * David * Gwen * The Quartermaster * The Platypus Minor Characters * Nerris * Harrison * Nurf * Preston Goodplay * Dolph * Ered * Space Kid * Miller Agents (pictured) * Sasha * Erin * Tabii Locations * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall * Flower Scout Camp Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "I've Never Rapped About Hanukkah, So Bear With Me" (Ending Theme) Trivia * It is revealed that Max is of Hindu descent. ** Max uses a picture of Gandhi as a reference. Continuity *TBA Cultural References * The canned ham (which may contain traces of dolphin meat) branded "Sham" is an obvious nod to the real-life meatloaf brand, "Spam". * Max mentions how Neil's explanation of what Hanukkah was fairly similar to Game of Thrones. ** Neil also mentions the use of the Infinity Gauntlet. Gallery Reference Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes